Don't change for me
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: rated for safety, possible language and situations in later chapters. Anyway, summary, Watari finally gets his sex-change potion working, but was it all for nothing? WatariTsuzuki
1. Well that isn't good

Woo! My first Yami No Matseui fanfic!

This came about as a result of (obviously) reading Yami No Matsuei manga, my yaoi-obsessed brain, and conversations with my equally yaoi-obsessed friend, Beck.

This chapter, and in fact this story, as my first anime-related fanfic (look out for Gundam Wing and possibly Angel Sanctuary to come), is dedicated to her, also called Namida, for getting me into anime, and for starting the bishiquest with me XD

I will endeavour to check out any facts with her before posting my chapters, but sometimes if I'm on a writing spree I won't have time ('cos she won't be online), so I apologise if I get anything wrong.

Now, let's get on with it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, if I did I wouldn't be bothering with the fanfic, we'd be…*ahem* otherwise occupied… mmmm, Tsuzuki… anyway…

WARNING – this story WILL contain slash/yaoi/shonen-ai/whatever name you wanna give it. That's male/male relationships, if you can't handle that, I advise you only read the first few chapters.

Oh, and I planning on saying this in at least one up coming chapter of every story I have in a different fandom – I cannot write lemon, I just can't do it, I can't write sex scenes of any kind, please don't ask me to. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ Chapter One ~

As the last ingredient slowly dripped into his latest concoction, Watari crossed his fingers and prayed that his sex-change potion would finally work.

If you were to ask Watari why he was trying to make a sex change potion, he'd probably tell you something about wanting to understand women. However, if you could peer past the strawberry blonde locks and read his mind, you'd realise it had nothing to do with understanding women, and everything to do with a certain amethyst-eyed co-worker and friend to the scientist.

You see, Watari had been in love with Tsuzuki for almost as long as he'd known the brunette, but his fellow shinigami had only ever seemed interested in girls, hence the potion.

Offering up a final prayer to whatever deities may have been watching, the blonde lifted the beaker and drank the contents in one go.

Pulling a face at the vile flavour, Watari replaced the beaker upon the desk and sighed heavily. He picked up a pen and the pad containing his experiment notes, and scribbled down _'No effects so far, faint nausea.' _No sooner had he written the words than he felt compelled to rush to the bathroom to throw up. He didn't quite manage it, collapsing onto the bathroom floor, unconscious…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's a double drabble…sort of… uh, yea.

Anyway, I know that's short, but it seemed the perfect place to end it, and the next chapter will follow soon, I promise...hopefully….

Please review, I love reviews almost as much as chocolate, and that's saying something.


	2. The perfect disguise

Hey! Look! I got started on chapter two right away! ^^

Now let's just hope my muse stays with me the whole way through, and you might get this chapter the same day I started it XD

Story still dedicated to Beck, and her bishiquesting name makes an appearance in it, because I couldn't be bothered to hunt around for Japanese names XD

This chapter also marks the appearance of 'zuki and 'soka, hurrah!

DISCLAIMER – Don't own 'em, wish I did.

WARNING – blah blah, story WILL contain slash/yaoi/shonen-ai/whatever, only read the first few chapters if you want to see no male/male.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

~ Chapter Two ~

Watari awoke several hours later to a splitting headache and fuzzy vision. Climbing to his feet, he pushed the flyaway strand of hair from his face and peered blearily into the mirror, something was off…. Realizing he didn't have his glasses on, he retrieved them from where they had fallen, noticing as he searched the his clothes seemed a bit baggier and more ill-fitting than what he remembered, well, baggier in some places. Once he'd replaced his glasses (which now seemed a little too big for his head), he looked back in the mirror. Honey coloured eyes surrounded by long golden lashes stared back at him; they belonged to a feminine face framed with thick strawberry-blonde hair.

'He' blinked, staring at the reflection that greeted him, well, her… 

"It worked…" She breathed, realizing that the weird feel of the clothes now were due to her new, female body shape.

((A.N from this point on, Watari will be referred to with female pronouns; 'she', 'her' etc))

An hour or so later and everything was sorted out. Dressed in some clothes that had been set aside for when the potion succeeded, and with some minor modifications to the glasses, the newly female Watari was ready to face the world, particularly one amethyst-eyed, brunette part of it. Said part was currently working in Nagasaki, which was where she was now headed.

By the time she had arrived in Nagasaki, she… still had no clue what she was going to do; she could hardly just waltz up to Tsuzuki as if she knew him. Knowing he was a sucker for a damsel in distress, she finally formulated a plan of action as she walked over a bridge, seeing him with Hisoka up ahead. Leaning over the bridge as if to look at the river below, she 'accidentally' leant a little too far and nearly fell off. Of course she was saved by Tsuzuki, pulled back from the edge, she reveled in the feeling of being in his arms. Smiling up at him, she says softly "Thank you so much…"

"No problem." He replied, also smiling, before making sure she was stood up and capable of supporting herself, and stepping away slightly. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"Fine, thanks to you…" she nods, hugging him, just to touch him again. She noticed Hisoka just behind, giving her a very confused look, which was tinted with slowly dawning recognition. Catching his eye, she gives him a pleading look, silently willing the other shinigami to say nothing. A barely perceptible nod from Hisoka, and the strawberry-blonde's smile is back.

"You have to let me repay you." She insists.

"Oh, no, really, it was nothing…" Tsuzuki says, also insistent, but Watari knows his weak spot.

"I insist, I'll buy you dinner, it's the least I could do." She just managed to hold in her laugh as those amethyst-eyed lit up in barely contained glee at the prospect of food.

"He eats a lot miss." Hisoka informed her, unnecessarily, but Watari was just glad he was playing along.

"I..." she just managed to stop herself saying 'I know', that would almost give it away, and continued "Don't mind how much he eats, it really is the least I could do for saving my life, you're welcome too." She says to Hisoka, it's the least she could do for him not saying anything, but that too was left unsaid.

"Thank you, that's very kind…" Tsuzuki grins, "I still don't know your name."

"…Namida." She replied, after a brief pause, she'd heard the name once and rather liked it, "And you two would be...?"

"Tsuzuki, and this is Hisoka." The brunette introduced him and his partner. 'Namida' nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly "Would you like to go and eat now? I know a place not far from here…"

After both shinigami nodded their consent, she turned to head to the restaurant, one she knew to be one of Tsuzuki's favourites, and allowed herself a secret little smile when he exclaimed this fact loudly upon arrival.

Hisoka was busy wondering exactly what Watari was up to as they were led to their seats, and when he got his sex changing potion working. While Tsuzuki was busy reading the menu (despite the fact he had it memorized), he shot her a questioning look across the table. She glanced at Tsuzuki and mouthed back at him 'I'll explain later.' He replied by mouthing 'You better' before picking up his own menu to read.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Woo! I did it! Two chapters!

Anyhoo, some of you may be appalled by the teeny weeny chapter length, but sorry that's just how I work XD

Review please or I shall get very very upset. ^^

Oh, and in case you were wondering, I figured Hisoka would know it was Watari 'cos of that whole Empathy thing he's got going on.


	3. Explaining to Hisoka

Wow, chapter three already, and no reviews whatsoever…

If it weren't for the fact Beck seemed really into this story I'd give it up now… I may well do since she hasn't even bothered reading it yet.

This is gonna be another short chapter, I've written a bit of it and I only have a bit more planned for this before I post it and go off to bed to sulk, it's been a bit of an up and down day.

Anyway, the story.

DISCLAIMER: yada yada, don't own 'em, if I did would I really be sat at a computer?

WARNING: you know the deal, there will be yaoi, not yet though so it's probably safe to read this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

~ Chapter Three ~

The meal passed by fairly smoothly; neither Watari nor Hisoka made any slips of the tongue that might have alerted Tsuzuki to what was going on. However, Watari was less than pleased. The brown haired shinigami seemed immune to her flirting. She couldn't decide if this was due to her flirting being not-exactly-perfect, because Tsuzuki was too absorbed in his food, or whether it was because Watari, male or female, just didn't interest him.

Before they parted company, she pressed a phone number into his hand.

"This was fun, we should get together again some time, catch a film or something."

"Yea, that's be great." He nodded with a smile.

Watari could barely contain her flee as she made her way back to her hotel, Tsuzuki had seemed genuinely happy at the prospect of seeing her again.

Later on that evening, the phone rang. Grinning to herself, Watari picked it up, knowing the only person with the number was Tsuzuki. She was therefore obviously surprised to hear a voice that didn't belong to the brunette before she could even speak.

"Watari, it's me, Tsuzuki's out and I need to talk to you." Hisoka's voice sounded loud and clear through the earpiece, she sighed.

"I know Hisoka, you haven't told him have you? You're not going to are you?" She pleaded. This time it was his turn to sigh.

"No, I won't tell him, as long as you've got a good reason for doing this… I take it you finally got a working sex-change potion? Or is that just one good disguise?"

"No, it's the potion, I finally got it working… it's just… well, the reason I wanted to make it was…" she pauses, sighing again, she'd have to tell him or he'd give the game away to Tsuzuki "I've loved Tsuzuki for… too long… but, he's only ever been interested in girls, that's why I wanted to make the potion." She was shocked to hear laughter at the other end. "Hey, what's so funny??" she snapped.

"Nothing, nothing…" Hisoka said after he'd finally got his laughter under control, "It's not actually that funny, just… Ok, I won't tell Tsuzuki anything, but you're in for a surprise." And, with that cryptic statement, he hung up before Watari could ask what he meant. With a confused frown, she put the phone down and started to get ready for bed, wondering exactly what the surprise was, and why this was all so amusing to Hisoka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

XD I know what the surprise is, HA! *ahem* lol, be shocked all right, I rarely know the endings to my stories before I write them.

Review PLEASE! I haven't really given much chance to reviewers, considering I only got the first two chapters up yesterday XD I'm just surprised I'm getting it done this quick.


End file.
